The Love of a Demon
by greeneyefae
Summary: kagomeis wounded in a battle that should have not taken place. inuyasha failed to protect kagome, now he has to pay the consequences. this is my first fic, so please read and review!
1. Default Chapter

The Love of a Demon

"InuYasha, are you going to come get some food?" Kagome called up the tree into the darkness. "InuYasha, are you even up there?" she called one more time, then turned around and went back into Kaede's hut.

As soon as she was gone, InuYasha leaped down from the tree and headed for the hut. He didn't know why, but he hadn't been able to talk to Kagome for two weeks. All he could do was stutter, so he gave up. Along with not being able to talk, every time he saw her or heard her voice, his heart began doing flip-flops in his chest.

Pulling back the cloth that covered the door, he found that everyone had already started eating. Grabbing a bowl, he sat down and began shoveling food into his mouth.

"InuYasha, where were you? We were worried." Kaede asked to fill the space.

InuYasha shrugged and replied, "Feh. You don't need to be worried about me. I can take care of myself." He threw down the bowl and left.

Kagome looked around at Miroku, Sango, and Kaede, who all seemed to be waiting for her to say something. "What?" she asked. "It's his choice to leave. I can't make him stay."

Miroku raised and eyebrow and replied, "Well, yes, of course, but I thought you would want him to stay for the fireworks later."

Sango nodded and said, "We even went through the trouble of getting two seats near each other for you two."

"What! You want me and him to sit together? Are you trying to make us hook up or something?" Kagome glared around and her eyes fell of Kaede, who had not said anything. "Well, Kaede? Did you know about this?" she demanded.

Kaede carefully considered her words before saying them. "I did think ye two would like some time to talk to each other and sort out your feelings so we could keep working on getting Naraku."

Kagome threw down her bowl as InuYasha had and stalked out. She stamped along the worn dirt path and headed for the tree. Little did she know that someone was already there.

InuYasha hid up in the branches of the tree, thinking. He was wondering what Kaede, Miroku, and Sango had planned. He had seen the look in their eyes. It was always there when the five of them got together.

Kagome sprawled out under the wide branches on her back, staring up into the leaves. It was a hot night, so she opened the first few buttons of her shirt. She wished she'd brought a different shirt.

Miroku and Sango began to clean up the remains of dinner, while Kaede went off in search of Shippo, who had disappeared the day before, only leaving a note saying he was at a friend's house, and come find him for the fireworks.

Kagome sat up and peered intently into the leaves. She thought she'd heard a noise up in the branches, and considering that her shirt was now open, she was wary. Making a stab in the dark, she said, "Sit?" almost as a question.

InuYasha wobbled for a second, then fell off the branch and landed on Kagome. She shrieked and shoved him off, desperately trying to close her shirt.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" she yelled at him.

"I was trying to relax!" he shot back at her.

Kagome had calmed down some, but was still trying to button up her shirt. She said, "Did you have anything to do with what the other three are planning? Because if you did, I WILL hurt you."

InuYasha stepped closer to Kagome and said, "What are you talking about? And why are you here?"

Kagome had managed to get her shirt buttoned by now and she replied, "The other three are planning a stupid 'surprise' for us at the fireworks show tonight. They told me at dinner, and I got mad. That's why I'm here."

"Oh, yea," InuYasha said, suddenly remembering. "We'd better go. Come on."

"I'm not going" was Kagome's defiant answer as she sat back down against the tree. "They've got us seats right next to each other, away from everyone else. I am not going to sit where they tell me. I'll watch the fireworks from here."

InuYasha looked at Kagome for a second, then said, "I'll tell you how they were." As he turned and walked away, Kagome felt an urge to jump up and follow him.

She closed her eyes so she couldn't see him walk away. "What am I thinking?" she said out loud. "He has feelings for Kikyo, not me! I don't love him." She said the last part with finality, and settled back to wait for the fireworks.


	2. Koga Arrives

Chapter 2: Koga Arrives

Kaede, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and InuYasha all went down to the field to watch the fireworks. Kaede had given up the two seats that were away from the rest. They all sat in a group, chattering about nothing in particular. They all saw InuYasha try to slip away, but pretended not to notice.

The fireworks began, and they could be seen for miles around.

Kagome was watching the fireworks from the tree when someone came up and sat down next to her. She thought it was InuYasha, but she wasn't sure, because it was it was the new moon, and he was human. The person next to her had dark hair.

InuYasha was walking back to the tree when someone grabbed him by the hair and threw him to the ground. A net was thrown over him to drag him with. And InuYasha, in his human state, could do nothing to fend off his attackers. He was taken to a cave, tied up, and left alone for hours.

The person next to Kagome put their arm around her and pulled her close. She leaned her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. Thinking it was InuYasha, she said, "I missed you."

The person holding her said, "I knew you'd want me over Mutt-face." He turned to Kagome, who froze.

Kagome turned for the first time to look at the person next to her. It wasn't InuYasha, as she had assumed. It was Koga. He turned to smile at her. Without another word, he picked her up and carried her away. Her screams went unnoticed.

Miroku and Sango had wandered off to talk alone. Leading her away from everyone else, Miroku found a spot next to the stream and sat down, motioning for Sango to do the same.

Kagome was led to a different cave than InuYasha, and she wasn't tied up. Looking around the cave, she saw the personal items and thought that the cave must be Koga's.

She was dumped on a pile of straw, and Koga sat down next to her. He flopped over on his back. He began stroking Kagome's back, saying, "You might as well get used to being here, because you're not going anywhere soon."

Kagome leaped up and said, "I'm not going to stay here. My friends will come looking for me, and InuYasha will beat you this time."

Koga smirked at her as she walked towards the entrance of the cave. "Your Mutt-face is dead by now. I had my comrades capture him. He _was_ in the cave next to us." He sighed, "Such a pity he had to turn human tonight."

Kagome gave a squeak; her eyes frozen wide open at Koga. "You…you didn't."

Koga smiled at and replied, "I couldn't leave any competition."

Kagome's knees gave out, and she fell, tears streaming from her eyes. "Oh, God, please don't let it be true," she whispered. "I love him too much for him to die."

In the next cave, InuYasha was still breathing. Koga's comrades had not killed him, as Koga had instructed. Kagome never knew and spent the rest of the night sobbing quietly in a heap.


	3. Kagome's Confession

Chapter 3: Kagome's Confession

When dawn came, Koga lifted Kagome to her feet and ordered, "Stop crying." She obeyed, hiccuping, and still crying inwardly. As soon as she stopped, he said, "I'll be back in a minute. _Stay here._"

She waited until he had gone from her sight, then started crying again. "InuYasha, please be alive, I love you." she whispered to the wind.

InuYasha's ears perked. He had heard Kagome's voice. He was once again a half-demon, and he was never gladder to see his transformation than now. Ripping the net and ropes to shreds with his claws, he leaped up to see half of Koga's pack waiting for him. "You had better not try to stop me," InuYasha said quietly. "I don't want to have to kill you." Their response was to grab him by the arms and haul him out of the cave.

Kagome heard and saw InuYasha leave the cave. "InuYasha!" she cried. He turned to look at her, and seeing her, stopped dead in his tracks and refused to budge.

Kagome began shoving her way through the wolf pack, desperate to reach InuYasha. When she made it through them all, she threw herself at InuYasha and hugged him hard. "I was so scared," she told him. "Koga said that the pack had killed you."

InuYasha looked down at her with a quirked eyebrow. "Do you believe that I would let that wolf and his pack get to me? I need to stay alive for you, Kagome." They hugged until someone sliced through the pack and yanked them apart.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, embracing my woman?" Koga snarled. InuYasha narrowed his eyes and growled, "_She's not you woman!_" but Koga had already turned away and was talking to Kagome. "If I ever see you touching that mutt again, I'll feed you to the wolves."

InuYasha snarled and leaped at Koga. "Don't you _dare_ say that to her!" Koga jumped nimbly out of InuYasha's way and punched him in the eye. In a flash, InuYasha had Tetsusaiga out and had lashed out. He got Koga across the leg, leaving a huge cut on his thigh.

Koga's sword came out also, and they parried, each trying to land blows that would finish the other off.

Kagome watching in horror as InuYasha, with cuts all over his arms and chest, lunged forward to slice open Koga's chest. He missed, and pulled back for another attack. Without thinking, Kagome jumped between the two to stop them just as InuYasha lunged forward again. Tetsusaiga went through Kagome's stomach and back as if it were butter.


End file.
